The bat pony
by NightFall5
Summary: NightFall a bat pony meet the mane six. he and 3 other have to save pony from the prince evil plan. can he and his new friend help the pony or will the pony be slave.
1. Chapter 1

All the laughter…..All the friendship…..All who been forgotten

I lay upside down on a tree branch. I look around to see all my bat ponies friend flying around.

I jump off the tree branch when I heard a lot of commotion and I go over where it was.

Every pony kept saying oh and ah. I fly up to see what they were looking at. Then I saw an alicorn, unicorn, 2 Pegasus, and 2 earth pony. Every pony kept touching their wing.

A female bat pony said "Wow a Pegasus and an alicorn".

The rainbow mane Pegasus yell out "Stop touching my wing".

I could see she was annoyed so I just stay away from her. The yellow Pegasus hid behind her friends. An I flew above them and hung upside down from the tree branch.

I said "Boo".

The pink pony scream joyfully then she giggle. I roll my eye as she laugh. Until the rainbow mane Pegasus scared me half to death. I fell from the tree branch.

I said in pain "Ouch my head"

The rainbow mane Pegasus said "Sorry but do you know where the princess is"?

I said confuses "What princess you must got it mix up the prince not the princess".

The alicorn said "Well do you know where he is"?

I said "Yes I do he's behind me".

They look around for a few moment. Until one bat pony walk up in front of me.

The prince said "Well hello princess I am Thunder Dust".

The pink pony said "I am Pinkie Pie and this is Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Flutter Shy".

"Oh you might want to know my friend's too." he said "The one who told you about I was behind him is Night Fall next to him is Storm Flash, Sky fire, and Tornado wind".

The others wave I just made a fake smile knowing as well as he did he was lying again. We are not his friends nor do we even get along.

I flew back to the branch I was on before. I sat there thinking of how much I wanted to tell them we are not friend. But I might as well leave this town or hide forever.

So I might as well keep quiet until they are gone.

I see Twilight talking to Thunder Dust. I look around more until I see an apple I jump down a sneak up on the apple making sure no pony was around.

I guess Storm Flash saw it too because she was sneaking up to it too. I jump and she did too. We both bump our head together. She rub her mane so did I.

Storm Flash said "Hey watches where you are going".

I said "OUCH why me you should watches where you are going Stormy".

She said in anger "Did you just call me Stormy you know I hate that name crash".

Tornado must have saw us fighting because he was right in front of us. I could tell he was mad at Thunder Dust too.

We stop fighting over the apple and just left it there. I saw that Storm Flash was hungry so I went back a gave the apple to her. When our hooves touch she was kind of blushing. She quietly move it away.

She said "Gross…Gross we just touch never tell any pony about that ever Night".

I ignore her and left. I walk over to tornado.

I ask "Are you ok"?

He respond "Yeah just a little angry at Thunder Dust but I'll get over it".

I said "Ok see you later".

But I knew I was gonna get even with him one way or another. I walk away with that in mind.

Storm Flash said "Hey wait up".

I turn around and see Storm Flash running tours me. She finally caught up to me.

She ask "Why you leave my hanging".

I said "I am not in the mood right now Stormy'.

She said "That a lie".

I said "I know what I am feeling and I am mad at Thunder Dust and if you don't leave me alone I gonna get at you if you don't leave me alone Stormy".

Storm Flash decided to leave me be.

She said "See you later when so grumpy".

She went to find Sky Fire. I took off to get away from every pony. I go to my favorite branch and to get over my anger.

I close my eye to get over my anger. I could hear my demon self-talking to me. I then saw him sitting and looking at me.

I said "Why are you here you demon".

My demon said "You are me so you are saying I am a demon".

I said "No I am not you and I will never be you".

He said "Sure you won't but when you do I'll be waiting".

I open my eyes then I see Sky Fire looking up at me.

I said "What do you want".

He said "Just want to talk to you".

I said "Sure like no pony want you to talk to me like Stormy".

He said "No".

I respond "Well I don't feel like talking to you right now like I told storm flash".

He said "Ok man ill leave".

He walk off in a distant where could not see him anymore. I went back in the tree closing my eyes again. I see my demon again this time he was sitting with scar everywhere now.

It look like he fought some pony but he lost. I kinda felt bad for him. I walk up to him and he did say a word. That was kinda strange because he always talk. I thought maybe to tic him off would work.

I said "Hello you loser".

But no responds I was feeling kinda lonely now. This is why I close my eye to talk to him but he not here. Unless he me but I would have not been talking to Sky.

I open my eyes and see Crystal sitting with a note in her mouth. I jump down and grab it. It reads "What wrong Night Fall By stormy".

I grab a paper and wrote "Mad at Thunder Dust". I give it to Crystal and she leaves. That why like Crystal because she doesn't bug me.

I close my eyes again and see my demon and my friend demon. But they were on a stay that wasn't there before. I could hear music they started to get ready to sing.

 **©The song is Survive the night FNAF 2**

 **Me and my friend demon**

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

 **My demon**

Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think I've seen you before

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it

I can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland

New and improved without the doors!

 **Sky Fire demon**

There's no escape but then

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band

You're one of us now

So let me take you by the hand!

 **Crystal Rose demon Sky fire demon my demon**

But what is that I spy?

With my robotic eye?

I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!

 **Crystal rose demon**

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems

Time to investigate

What's underneath the seams!

 **Me and my friends demon**

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

The nights

If you survive the nights

Oh, I'll take you away

To our enchanting land of play

 **My demon**

Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't trust you

We do!

(We love you too)

It's just that, here's at Freddy's

We have a few rules

And if you break them

 **All demon**

We will have to break you

Like you broke our hearts

We'll be forced to rewire you

And repair your damage parts

 **Sky Fire demon**

Now, you wouldn't want that

And frankly, neither would I

But sometimes to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

 **All demon**

In this world, we play

We hope that you will stay

And we will throw a most

Electifying soirée

Formal attire is required

For you to take part

You've got some skin that needs

Removing before we start

 **All demon**

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

 **All demon**

I'm sure you'll survive

Just don't break the rules

And play nice

And I'm sure we'll all get along

We'll be the best of friends

Forever

After they sung they look at me like I was some pony they didn't like. Then I saw a mirror I walk over to it. I look like Thunder Dust but with scars.

I said "Why am I him"?

My demon said "Because that who we all hate".

I looked at him and the other demon. Then I looked backed at the mirror then I see me again. I look back and all I see is my demon.

My demon said "We have to stop the war together even tho you don't like me".

I ask "What war"?

My demon said "You will see soon you will".

I open my eyes and see my friends looking at me. I groan and jump down. I must I slept because it was morning.

I said "Did I sleep".

Crystal said "Yep we have been sitting here all day".

Storm Flash said "You were singing a song I have never heard of".

I said "Don't watch me when I am sleeping it creepy".

Sky fire said "Um we thought you were up".

I said "Did you shake me".


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you follow us?" Crystal ask.

I said "For no reason Crystal".

As we walk we saw the main six fighting with the prince for some reason. We walk over to them seeing what the problem.

Twilight Sparkle growled "So you think we are weak".

I said "What we don't".

Thunder grunt "Yep friendship is weak weaker then disharmony".

They started to punch each other. We all stop them.

Flutter Shy said "Oh dear ooh no".

Thunder made the guard push them out of our town. He started to go to his castle.

"Wow he just left the there was nothing he did", Crystal growled.

I said "The nerve of it".

We all agreed that we would have a talk with him. We knock at the castle door the prince greeted us.

"So you want to talk about how rude I was", He grunted.

I said "Yes sir".

He laugh "Sure but when we unlashed the element of disharmony then she will see who the strongest".

"But we are not supposed to us them or death who use them", Crystal said.

He said "So that why you are gonna use them".

I said "Wait what".

Storm Flash said "But there are only five of us".

He smile "No six remember Moon Note".


End file.
